


Defining Boundaries of Pack and Home

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Silver War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: There's someone new nosing about the pack and Tony wants to know if she's friends or foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Boundaries of Pack and Home

Title: Defining Boundaries of Pack and Home  
Series: Home  
Author: [info]triskellion  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 486  
Spoilers: Up to and including Silver War  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: There's someone new nosing about the pack and Tony wants to know if she's friends or foe.

 

It took quite some time and effort, but eventually, Tony was able to maneuver himself into the elevator at the same time as Gibbs and no one else. Taking a deep breath--after all, he was risking his life even trying this--he reached out and flipped the emergency stop switch.

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs said, eyebrow cocked with a threat of imminent pain if explanations were not produced ASAP.

“Two questions, boss,” Tony said, trying to hide his own hesitation. It wasn't that he'd never confronted Gibbs on something before, more that he'd never planned it out before.

“Yes?” Tony had paused too long and was receiving the evil eye.

“Why did you give in to the Director about Ziva?” Tony said as quickly as he could, before the hand sneaking towards the emergency stop had a chance to flip it back.

“Are you asking as senior field agent or mate?” Gibbs asked.

“Both,” Tony replied, crossing his arms. Gibbs just stared until he started to babble an explanation. “As senior field agent, I need to know when the people on the team can be trusted and when they can't. As your mate, I want to know what that woman is holding over you.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and nodded. “You say nothing,” he cautioned firmly.

“Of course,” Tony assured him.

“Ari was her half brother. He said some things before he died, things she heard, which make her life difficult. It's hard having a lifetime's worth of beliefs broken in an instant.”

“She asked to come,” Tony said thoughtfully. Gibbs nodded. “Alright, but she's Mossad, an assassin.”

“She'll learn,” Gibbs replied flatly. The look in his eyes made the order clear.

“All right, I'll play teacher, but I reserve judgment on her worthiness to be pack,” Tony countered firmly. He wasn't going to argue with an order from his alpha, but he also wasn't going to let the older man walk all over him. He hadn't before and didn't want to change that.

“Fair enough.” Gibbs stood, staring like he was expecting something.

“What?” Tony asked defensively.

“You said two things.”

Tony grinned as he remembered and blurted it out even as he questioned his sanity. “Who was the redhead?”

“And who's asking that one?” Gibbs asked with a wry grin.

“Mate,” Tony said flatly, baring his teeth in a jealous grin.

“Just an old friend. Nothing to worry about,” Gibbs said. Tony stared back, demanding more without saying a word. Gibbs just reached out and slapped the back of his mate's head. “Nothing to worry about,” he repeated, watching the jealous look fade from Tony's face.

Gibbs reached out and flipped the emergency stop switch. As the lights came back and the room resumed its motion, he said, “I'm impressed. You never dared to ask that one before.”

“Never had the right to be jealous before,” Tony growled back just before the doors opened.


End file.
